


Holding Out Hope

by rhye



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: LeFou is frustrated because Gaston is clearly straight. Gaston is also frustrated, but for a very different reason.





	Holding Out Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyazazel23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyazazel23).



> For [ladyazazel23](http://ladyazazel23.tumblr.com), who requested something funny and canon-era. Part of Tumblr Gafou Secret Santa with thanks to [evansluke](http://evansluke.tumblr.com) for running this!

“Well,” Gaston sat up a bit more straight and sniffed as he looked around the inside of LeFou’s small cottage, “I’ve decided you are coming to live with me.”

LeFou looked up from the piquet match. “I, uh...”

“No need to thank me old friend! I know my house is smaller, but you cannot disagree that smaller also means cozier.”

“I guess?” LeFou smiled to hide the impending awkwardness of this conversation. “But I’ve lived here most of my life!”

“I know.” Gaston nodded as though agreeing with himself. “It will do you good to put the past behind you.”

“But… why?” It was a difficult question to ask, because LeFou already knew the answer. He also knew that Gaston did _not_ know the answer, and he was curious what Gaston _thought_ the answer was.

“I think it would do you good!” Gaston repeated cryptically. Gaston apparently did not even have a justification for himself. “I spend most nights here, and I would rather sleep in my own bed.”

“Then go,” LeFou said, making a shooing motion. “Sleep in your own bed. Nothing is stopping you.”

This did seem to pull Gaston up short. He glared at the door as though the repugnant suggestion had been its idea. “Is that what you truly want?” he asked, sounding confused and lost.

LeFou sighed. No, it was not, but could he explain that to Gaston? The poor man didn’t understand what was happening here-- what had been happening slowly over the past _fifteen years_. Every change had occurred _so slowly_. Like a growing thing, you never noticed the change until you looked back to see what it was in the beginning. LeFou also knew there was some risk in pointing out to Gaston how different their relationship was now compared to years ago. One day, Gaston would wake up and _see_ and then everything would change, and not for the better.

“Well,” LeFou answered slowly, “Your bed is too small for two people.” Because yes, they shared a bed at LeFou’s house. It was one of the many things Gaston was too close to to see clearly. It was something LeFou did not want to bring to his attention, lest the arrangement stop. Nothing _happened_ in that bed, but they certainly slept in surprisingly close proximity for, uh, friends.

But Gaston was not deterred. He nodded and said, “That is another good reason for you to come and live with me. In your large bed, it feels like there is an ocean between us.”

LeFou cleared his throat and considered that he _liked_ that ocean. That was space that kept Gaston from noticing LeFou’s, un, _interest_. LeFou said, “I don’t know of any who sleep in such a small bed who aren’t man and wife.”

“If it bothers you, we can move in a second bed.”

“In your lodge? Where on earth would it go?”

“I could build another room, maybe.”

“Or I could just stay here.”

“My friend!” Gaston looked pained. “Coming and going from your house to mine so late at night is not desireable to me.”

“Then stay here more. Heck, move in! You practically live here already.”

Gaston’s visage was overcome by shock. “Move in to your house? The house where you _grew up_?”

“What does that have to do with anything? My parents aren’t alive any more.”

“It’s just… I just…” Gaston sighed and slumped over the table. “It makes me the woman, doesn’t it?” His voice was small, uncertain.

“Pardon?”

“If I move in with you,” Gaston shrugged and then regained some of his confidence, “Well, it makes me look like the woman in this relationship.”

“Relationship?” he asked, his voice squeaking slightly. “Our friendship, you mean?” LeFou’s lips pressed together as he tried to make sense of Gaston’s words. He didn’t like confrontation, but he couldn’t let Gaston’s implication go unquestioned. “There’s, uh, I’m not a woman either, Gaston. Not even if I moved in with you.”

Gaston nodded. He heaved another sigh. “I know that, LeFou.” He shrugged and gestured to the piquet cards. “Have you played yet?”

LeFou nodded, and Gaston studied his hand. He dropped the conversation completely, and LeFou was loathe to bring it back up. Perhaps Gaston wasn’t feeling well, or was drunk.

When, after another fortnight, Gaston never brought the topic back up, LeFou thought he was well clear of that confused mess of an idea.

*****

The Tavern was buzzing with people, and LeFou was in his usual stool beside Gaston’s chair. Gaston was watching him-- nothing new, and nothing innocent. Did Gaston even realize how he watched LeFou? Luckily, amid the commotion, no one else noticed either.

LeFou always preferred a stool to a chair. There were other chairs, but the stool afforded him the ability to lean on Gaston’s armchair. He did so now, and Gaston put an arm around him.

“Ah, LeFou. I love busy nights at the Tavern.”

“Why is that, Gaston?”

Gaston frowned and grunted and then said, “I don’t know. Camaraderie I guess.”

Then Gaston adjusted his breeches and LeFou thought that even Gaston couldn’t be so dense. Gaston’s arousal was plain. He must have noticed where LeFou’s eyes were going though, because he crossed his legs to block LeFou’s view.

LeFou also knew what happened next. Gaston would call over one of the bimbettes to sit in his lap while he ground against her in full view of the Tavern, chasing his climax. LeFou used to stay for that. He used to stay _close_ , eager for a glimpse of Gaston undone. He no longer did. It had featured too often in his most self-deprecating thoughts and in his nightmares and he didn’t believe in torturing himself.

He sighed and stood. “I am tired. I think I will head home. Shall I send Laurette your way as I pass her?” LeFou wasn’t jealous. The bimbettes might as well have been pillows, the way Gaston used these girls to cover and soothe his erection. They were never quite _people_ to him. LeFou’s real fear was that _he_ was not a person to Gaston, either. Perhaps Gaston was unable to conceive of the idea of others as full people, with dreams and ideas of their own.

Even as LeFou’s thoughts took this dark turn, Gaston stood. “I will walk you home, friend.”

LeFou was surprised, but pleased, and allowed Gaston to lead him outside. In the cool night air, crickets and frogs could be heard. LeFou took the tie out of his hair and messed it up to let the night air cool his scalp. Gaston was still watching him.

Finally, Gaston spoke. “Have you given any more thought to moving in with me?”

LeFou stopped walking. “That wasn’t… I mean, I didn’t realize that was a serious proposal.”

“A proposal? No, it wasn’t a proposal. I mean, is that something you’d want?” Gaston looked truly alarmed. “It seems a silly formality, but if it’s important to you…”

LeFou frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“You just said you wouldn’t move in with me without a proposal.”

“I did?” LeFou squeaked.

Gaston dropped to one knee. LeFou looked around at the deserted streets, glad to see no one was seeing.

“LeFou--” Gaston started.

“Uh... oh no! Gaston, did you fall?” They both knew he hadn’t fallen, but LeFou would do what he could to keep Gaston’s pride intact for both of them. LeFou tried to yank Gaston back to his feet. It was no use. Gaston was massive, and LeFou could not budge him.

Gaston thankfully understood LeFou’s intention, and stood up. He wore a mask of confusion and concern.

“My house,” LeFou whispered. “Now.”

Gaston nodded and both walked quickly the remaining quarter mile to LeFou’s home. Once they were both inside the door, LeFou closed it behind them. He leaned against it, breathing heavily. He cleared his throat and walked further into the room. “Do you want me to move in with you?” he asked Gaston point blank.

“Of course. I keep asking.”

“You asked once. Well, now twice. And I’m still going to say no. I _like_ my house.”

Gaston pouted. “You don’t like _me_?”

“What? Of course I do. You’re… well, you’re _you_. Who wouldn’t like you?”

“So that’s not the reason you won’t live with me? Is it truly just that you like your… _house_?” He said this last word like it was an insult, looking around at the home where LeFou had been raised.

“Yes!” LeFou said. “If you’re lonely, you could move in here. I meant that!”

Gaston squared his shoulders. “I’m not _lonely_. I just thought-- well, you keep holding out on me. I thought you were looking for a commitment. As you said, a proposal.”

LeFou’s eyebrows drew together. “Holding out on you?”

Gaston grunted in frustration. “I thought you wanted to go slow. You were afraid. You’re afraid of so many things, of course you’d be afraid of this.”

“So… many…” LeFou was insulted, but he didn’t have time to absorb the insult, because Gaston, for once, was moving too quickly for him.

“So I thought, we will be friends. Then we started…” he waved his hand around, “Spending more time together, you might say. _Touching_ more than most friends, I’d wager. And sleeping in the same bed. It’s been years, and still nothing! I thought, maybe you’re not afraid. Maybe you want a commitment. So here it is! A commitment!”

LeFou licked his lips. It sounded almost like Gaston had romantic intentions, but LeFou had hoped for that too long and too desperately to trust his interpretation of Gaston’s words. “A commitment?” he echoed.

“I’ll propose.” Gaston dropped back onto one knee.

“What exactly are you proposing?” LeFou asked.

This definitely caught Gaston off guard. Strange emotions seemed to pass over his face. He stood, and in a moment he’d gone out the door and into the night with no further word.

LeFou struggled to brush off the encounter, but he kept running Gaston’s confused words around and around in his head. _‘You keep holding out on me’_. LeFou had never in his life withheld a single thing from Gaston. What could the man be talking about?

LeFou was eventually able to sleep, though not without a strong draught of cognac.

*****

Very early in the morning, LeFou was awoken by a persistent banging on his door. He knew immediately who it was. Gaston was the only person who knocked on doors as though they offended him through their mere existence. His first instinct was to jump out of bed and run for the door. Gaston usually slept late, so an early wake-up might be serious. Even as his feet hit the floor, though, LeFou remembered the weirdness of the night before and he felt dread at admitting Gaston. Surely more unusual behavior would be his only reward. LeFou sighed and took the time to pull a comb through his hair before opening the door.

Gaston stood there, dressed in his best suit, his hair immaculately styled, his boots polished to a mirror shine. He pushed LeFou’s door open and stepped inside as though LeFou had already invited him. Once he had the door closed behind him, Gaston produced the largest bouquet of sweetly smelling flowers LeFou had ever seen in one place.

“Oh my, what--”

Gaston dropped to one knee before LeFou, proffering the flowers. His eyes took on their puppy-dog sweetness and his smile was radiant and LeFou was felt his knees weaken already, but then Gaston spoke. “LeFou. You have been my most constant companion. You were my best friend through the most enjoyable years of my life, and you were my comfort through the darkest nights. Will you let me share your bed? Not as friends do, but, uh... as a husbands and wives do, I mean.”

LeFou’s mouth hung open. “I had no idea,” he finally whispered.

“No idea about what?” Gaston asked

“I… I didn’t think you’d want me. You’re so… _you_.”

“Yes,” Gaston grinned wolfishly, “I am rather, aren’t I?”

LeFou laughed.

Gaston got to his feet. “Does it really take you as a surprise, though? First, look at you.”

LeFou looked down, wondering what insult Gaston was going to hurl at him now.

Instead Gaston ran a hand over LeFou’s shoulder and said, “You’re radiant. There’s no one in town as magnificent as I, aside from you, LeFou. Everyone smiles when they see you. You skin is like silk. But are you just a pretty face? Oh no, you are witty, and melodious, and you dance like the devil himself. This town does not deserve you. I have been dreaming of seducing you for years. But alas, my every flirtation was rebuffed. I couldn’t be sure if you were teasing, or wanted me to desist.”

“I thought you were making advances without realizing it!”

“Without realizing!? LeFou! I don’t know how much more explicit I could be, rutting against a woman with my eyes locked on yours. And in public! How many times have I tried that? And you would just smile innocently, though I could see the lust in your eyes. And then I’d come home and lie in bed next to you and-- and _nothing_! You sleep as though I have fleas!”

“Well, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought I was fairly clear without having to. And your interest in me was plain as well. I wondered if maybe it was because we were in your parents’ bed, or their house.”

“Ah! So that’s why you suggested I move in with you, though your house is smaller?”

Gaston frowned. “No. I just don’t want to be the woman.”

“Well neither do I! And my house is bigger.”

Gaston sighed. “What if we made a new house? Just for the two of us?”

“Won’t townsfolk think it odd?”

“Thing what odd?”

“Two men _together_.”

Gaston squinted at LeFou for a moment before exclaiming, “Do you really believe there is a single person in town who doesn’t think we are together already?”

“Then why don’t they, you know…”

“They _worship_ me. I can’t do anything amiss. Do you have any idea how many laws I’ve broken flagrantly? How many teachings of the church we flout on a daily basis?” Gaston stepped closer, his voice growing soft. “Did you fear of being found out?”

LeFou felt his voice shake when he answered. “I was afraid _you_ would find out. How I felt. That you’d think I was backward or sinful and stop talking to me, and I just couldn’t risk it!” He was aware he was babbling, but the mixture of emotions he was feeling was just too much. He was flooded with joy, and relief, and anguish at the memory of all his sleepless nights and paranoid days. “I thought, I thought, I thought you might _kill_ me if you knew how badly I wanted to be with you. In a marital way, I mean.”

Gaston’s eyebrows clenched together in empathy and he tucked LeFou’s hair behind one ear. He made a soft shushing sound. “I am so sorry I didn’t say anything more plainly, then. Please come live with me. In the marital way. At least until we build a house for _us_.”

It was too much. LeFou, already stout and flamboyant and uneducated, made sure to never cry in front of others. That would really be one weakness too many. But this situation was really too much. He held his breath as tears began to fall despite his silent pleas for them to stop.

Gaston wrapped his arms around LeFou and pulled him into a comfortable, warm, and familiar hug. “My friend,” he whispered, “We can live in your house if it means so much to you. Don’t cry over it.”

LeFou began to laugh through his tears. The absurdity of all of it! He tucked his chin against Gaston’s cheek and said the only word that needed saying: “Yes.”

Gaston laughed and shook him amiably. “Good. Then could I kiss you? At last?”

LeFou withdrew to look at Gaston, but he didn’t have long to look. Gaston moved fast in all his endeavors. His patience in wooing LeFou must have been excruciating for him. Now, he dove in swiftly for a kiss. LeFou returned it with the eagerness of a decade of restraint burst open in a moment of revelation

*****

In the street nearby, Agathe smiled to herself. It had taken no magic nor manipulation in the end. She had expected to need to use both, but alas, the thing she had come to plant was already well-watered when she first saw it. All she’d had to do was make sure that this time Gaston didn’t give up or lose hope, causing him to turn his gaze to another. Far from needing magical powers, she had only needed a few well-timed statements to the hunter-- a whisper here or a sympathetic glance there.

But alas, though one problem was solved, she had another larger one at hand. June had come, and with it came the breaking of the curse.


End file.
